Tudo que ele precisava
by Ellie Valentine
Summary: Matt Saracen faz algo que queria fazer a muito tempo, e acaba conseguindo o que queria. OneShot que eu escrevi porque estava entediada.


A Sra. Saracen estava sentada na sua poltrona de sempre, assistindo sua novela predileta enquanto Matt estava deitado em sua cama, olhando para o teto. Ele encarava as marcas de infiltração no teto, como se a solução para todos os seus problemas estivessem lá. Passado 5 minutos ele finalmente entendeu que nenhuma parede ou teto trariam alguma resposta. Ele se levantou, pegou um casaco no armário e foi em direção a porta.

- Vovó, estou saindo. Te amo.

Ele pegou seu carro velho e dirigiu até o pacato mercado da cidade de Dillon. Eles não tinham chance no campeonato, Smash estava suspenso, Laundry estava ocupado demais com a sua nova namorada, Carlotta não estava mais lá. Ele não tinha ninguém, ou pelo menos era isso que ele queria pensar. Ao chegar ao seu destino ele saiu do carro com pressa e entrou na loja já sabendo para onde ir. Pegou um engrenado de cerveja e foi até o caixa. Ele sabia que era menor, mas Tim Riggins fazia isso o tempo todo, porque haveria problemas com ele... o quarterback?

- Desculpe, não podemos vender bebidas alcoólicas a menores de idade.

- O que? Do que você está falando?

- Do fato de você ser menor de idade.

- Você sabe com quem está falando?

- Matthew Saracen.

- Exatamente, Matt Saracen. O cara que ganhou o Estadual, que deveria ser considerado o herói dessa cidade!

Ele saiu furioso, sem cerveja e se sentindo um mentiroso. Ele não era herói de ninguém, não conseguiu a ser herói nem de si mesmo. Sentado de volta no carro, ele deixou a raiva o corroer por dentro, mesmo sem saber de onde ela vinha. Tudo o que nunca o incomodou uma vida inteira, estava o perseguindo. E ele sentia falta... dela. Foi então que decidiu ir até a casa de Tim, talvez lá ele conseguisse algum conforto. Quem abriu a porta foi Billy.

- Hey... Matt. O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu... ahn... o Tim está?

- Entre aí, cara.

Matt olhou em volta e por um momento achou que sua vida não era assim tão ruim. Latas de cerveja e garrafas vazias estavam caídas no chão e empilhadas em cima de mesas. Tim estava sentado num sofá velho, vendo uma televisão velha, com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão.

- Saracen, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu... tava pensando em... tomar umas cervejas.

- É? Da última vez isso não deu muito certo, Sete. Por que você não volta para casa?

- Na estou afim de voltar para casa... aquilo nem sequer é uma casa. Sou só eu, a vovó e suas novelas mexicanas.

Tim cedeu e ele e Matt ficaram bebendo até tarde. Matt se impressionou com a fato de Tim conseguir beber tanto e nem sequer parecer bêbado. O mundo começou a girar, então ele decidiu ir até o quintal pegar um ar. Ele se deitou na grama molhada e observou o céu. Estava nublado e não se via nenhuma estrela. Ao fechar os olhos ele não conseguiu parar de vê-la. Levantou-se e sem raciocinar direito pegou o carro e dirigiu para a casa que ele queria ir fazia tempos.

- Matt! O que você está fazendo aqui? – sussurrou Tami Taylor, ao abrir a porta.

- Me, me desculpe... eu vim ver a Julie.

- Shiii, fale mais baixo, Gracia Bell está dormindo.

- Pór favor Sra. Eu tenho que ver a Julie.

- Matt, está tarde... você está bêbado?

- Mãe, quem é? – perguntou Julie se aproximando da porta e dando de cara com Matt.

Ela congelou ao vê-lo ali, na porta de sua casa. Não sabia se por felicidade ou por mágoa, mas estava disposta a descobrir.

- Mãe, posso falar com o Matt à sós?

- Ok, mas rápido moçinha. Você já deveria estar dormindo.

Julie levou Matt até o banquinho do quintal e eles se sentaram. Desde que Carlotta tinha voltado, ele só conseguia pensar em Julie. Ela era a solução para todos os seus problemas, era ela a resposta para tudo, era ela que ele não conseguia parar de ver toda vez que fechava os olhos.

- Julie, eu te amo. Eu sei que você me ama.

- Matt...

- Você me deixou, por que? Por que? Eu, eu sei que você me ama.

- Escute...

- Eu, eu, eu entendo. O Suíço. Por favor Julie, nós éramos tão perfeitos... o que aconteceu? O que eu fiz de errado? Por favor Julie, me diga... o que?

- Matt, eu...

Julie estava quase chorando, porque ela também se perguntava a mesma coisa quase todos os dias. Ele era tão perfeito com ele, mas ela havia mudado. E não havia nada que ela quisesse mais do que voltar atrás.

- ... me desculpa.

- Pelo que?

- Por tudo que eu fiz. É minha culpa, não tem nada de errado com você. O problema sou eu. Eu estava tão irritada com meu pai, com a minha mãe, com a minha vida, que eu achei que também tinha que estar irritada com você. Me desculpe matt. A verdade é que, mesmo não querendo... eu te amo. Eu tentei, eu tentei não te amar, mas eu não consigo.

De repente todo o peso e raiva que Matt carregava pareceu se dissipar. Não era exatamente a resposta que ele queria, mas era tudo que ele precisava, alguma esperança. Esperança que pelo menos algo na sua vida iria dar certo. Ela o amava também.


End file.
